


Two is Better Than One Right?

by Japanfangirl19



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Vanitas is a lil OOC, happy ending i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japanfangirl19/pseuds/Japanfangirl19
Summary: Sora, doesn’t know much about love. But when he thought he did, his heart was broken. But then mended.





	Two is Better Than One Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I’m back on my bs on this 3 way ship again lol. I just, love them ok? Vanitas might be OOC but like, he loves Sora ok? Lol alrighty enjoy!

Sora, never knew much about love. It took him a while to get it. He got over his crush on Kairi. And then started to notice things about Riku. 

They way he looks, his beautiful hair, his green eyes, his arms. The way he moves when he trains with his keyblade. He thinks about Riku’s actions towards him. The way he sacrifices himself plenty of times for Sora. His smiles, the way he laughs. 

All these things made him realize, that he might be in love with him. He talked to Kairi about it. She giggled and said “Finally! You noticed!” He was confused at first but then was glad that Kairi supported him. 

Today was the day he was going to confess to him. He had a Paopu ready in his pocket, and went to confront Riku on the play island. 

But then, he saw Roxas talking to Riku. He wasn’t sure why he was there. But before he could confront them, Roxas pulled Riku’s collar shirt down towards him and kissed him.

Sora widened his eyes in shock. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Then he started to tear up and turned around to leave. He ran to the opposite side of the island and hid under the trees. He started crying. He had no idea that Roxas and Riku were together. Was he too late? He took out the Paopu from his pocket and then threw it away from him in frustration and sadness. He then curled up into and ball and cried some more.

Footsteps came towards him. He didn’t look up to see who it was. But then, he heard a deep voice, 

“You know, you shouldn’t throw these carelessly. That’s a waste of food”

Sora looked up shocked to see the boy that looked like him. Vanitas. He started to wear normal attire aside from his body suit after he came back. Vanitas was wearing a red shirt with a black leather jacket, black jeans and black leather boots. He also wore red and black fingerless gloves on his hands. Sora was confused on why he was here.

“Just felt like being here”

He then sat down next to him. One leg propped up with his arm on his knee. 

“So, what happened?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“Because, I don’t like seeing you this way. Since you’re always smiles and sunshine. So the fact you look heartbroken tells me that something bad happened”

Sora turned his eyes away from Vanitas and looked down, “Yeah...”

“Want to talk about it?”

Sora was quiet for a moment. He never thought Vanitas would be the type to care to listen. But here he is, sitting down with him. Willing to lend an ear. So he decided to tell him.

“I’m, honestly surprised”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean the fact that Riku doesn’t love you”

“Does he?”

Vanitas scoffs, “The way that he looks at you? Especially all the times I’ve been in your heart, yeah I would think so”

“Maybe...I took too long to realize. And then I lost him. I thought I knew what love was but, I guess I don’t know or deserve it”

Vanitas looked at Sora like he was offended, “Excuse me? You don’t deserve love? Ha!”

Sora looked at Vanitas confused. Of course he doesn’t deserve it! After today, it was proof of it...

“Look Sora”

He turned to Sora and took his hand.

“I might not know much about love either, but you and my brother taught me what it was. Without you two even knowing. I can for a fact, know that a person like you, who gives so much to others, deserves as much love in this universe”

“Y-you think so?”

“I know so, that’s why...”

Vanitas brought Sora’s hand close to his face and kissed it gently, “That’s why I love you, Sora”

Sora was shocked and flustered. Vanitas, loves him? Like like loves him?

Vanitas smirked, “Yes you dork. Who wouldn’t? After what you did for me. How couldn’t I fall for you?”

“B-but-“

Sora didn’t know what to say to this. 

“You don’t have to return my feelings. I knew your heart belonged to Riku. But if you’re willing to give me a chance, I would be glad to. But it’s your decision, I won’t force you” 

He then takes the earlier thrown Paopu and puts it on Sora’s hand. And starts getting up, 

“I’ll see you later alright?”

Then he walked off. Sora held the Paopu, mind still reeling on what just happened. Vanitas loves him. Vanitas loves HIM?

Sora looked up to the sky and realized it was getting dark. He sighed and then went back home. He didn’t text Kairi what happened today. He needed time to think about it.

———————————————————

It was a few days later, Sora was laying down on his bed at home, still thinking about what happened. 

He started to think about Vanitas. When he first met him, he was a little intimidating, but then he realized that he was as much hurt as many others used by Xehanort.

He managed to separate Vanitas’s heart from his and gave him a new body in a replica. Vanitas was grateful and started living with Ven, Terra, and Aqua. He was, a little bit much at first, but then he mellowed out after a while. He still has that dark edginess to him though.

He and Vanitas started to hang out a lot. They became fast friends surprisingly enough. They would spare and Sora would introduce him to new things around the different worlds. 

He wanted to do that with Riku, but he was busy doing Master stuff lately. And Kairi was at Radiant Garden, trying to figure out her past life. 

So Sora is currently living on Destiny Islands and he’ll just travel to many worlds and meet his friends. Since, he couldn’t really go to school anymore. Being already 18 and all.

But back to Vanitas, other than the fact he looks similar to him, he has his differences. His black hair, red eyes (his yellow eyes faded away somehow), his built body, his smirks, and sometimes his soft smiles Sora notices every now and then when they hang out. His laughs. The way he acts with Sora, has been nothing but kindness to him. Why didn’t he see it?

Probably because he was so enamored about Riku. Then his mood turned sour, right, Riku. He hasn’t been texting Riku after the incident. He’s sure Riku would be getting worried, since he usually texts him everyday. But Riku rarely texts him back since he’s so busy. 

He sighs, maybe, he should give Vanitas a chance. Since he knows that Riku, would probably never return his feelings anymore. 

Besides, it made Sora feel warm and happy that Vanitas told him that he deserved love. So Sora took out his phone to text him to come over. He responded that he’s on his way. That gives Sora time to clean up around the house and dress up.

Once Vanitas arrived, they sat down side by side in the living room. 

“You alright?” Vanitas asked

Sora nodded, “Yeah I’m fine”

It was silent between them for a bit but then Sora spoke up, “I’m willing to try it”

Vanitas look confused, “Try what?”

Sora blushed, “To try dating, with you”

Vanitas’s eyes widened but then he smiled and took Sora’s hand, “I’m glad”

They talked the rest of the afternoon, but then Vanitas had to leave. Vanitas kissed Sora’s hand goodbye and left. Sora was still flustered about it. But then he got a phone call. Who..?

Kairi. Oh. He completely forgot to tell her the situation. Oh man how is she going to react?!

He took a deep breath and then answered. “Hey Kairi. Haha”

Kairi look upset. “Why haven’t you called me?! I’ve been waiting for 3 days! 3 days Sora! What happened?!”

“I...well...”

Sora didn’t know where to start. But Kairi noticed Sora’s sad expression. And she looked concerned, “What happened Sora?”

Sora sighed and told her what happened.

“What?! Roxas and Riku?! How?!”

“I don’t know! Honestly I never noticed...”

She sighed, “Wow I’m honestly shocked. I really thought Riku loved you”

“Vanitas said the same thing”

“Wait back up, Vanitas? Why would Vanitas know?”

“Oh he found me that same day. We talked and stuff and...”

Sora started to blush, “He confessed to me”

Kairi’s eyes widened, “Wait what?! You mean?! Vanitas is in love with you?!”

Sora laughed, “Yeah I was shocked too”

“So what did you say?!”

“He told me to take my time and then left. Then I asked him to come over today and...”

Sora started blushing again, “We officially started dating today”

Kairi smiles, “Well congrats Sora! But wow, who would have thought it huh?”

“Haha yeah I know. He even held my hand and kissed it a few times...”

“Dang, that’s smooth. I never knew Vanitas had those type of skills”

They talked a little bit more then said goodbye to each other. Sora sighed and then started to make dinner with a smile on his face. After a long time not having one. He felt hope.  
———————————————————  
It’s been a few months since Sora and Vanitas started dating. They’ve been holding hands a lot and traveling to many different worlds lately. 

They had they’re first kiss in Corona underneath the floating lanterns. Sora still smiles and blushes thinking about it. It was nice. He never knew that dating Vanitas would go so well. 

He kept Kairi updated about them. She’s glad that Sora is a lot happier now.

But he still hasn’t talked to Riku. He called and texted a few times, but Sora ignored them. He just didn’t know how Riku would react. Also, he was still hurt about the incident. 

But tonight should be a fun date night with Vanitas. Sora’s making dinner for the two and then watch a movie. Thanks to Little Chef, he’s been doing a lot well making his own meals. His mother would be proud. 

As Sora finished making dinner, he heard a knock. He looked at the time. That’s odd, Vanitas is a little early. He heard the knock again.

“Coming!” 

Sora covered the dish with tinfoil and ran to the door. He opened it and he was shocked on who was on other side. It wasn’t Vanitas, it was Riku. 

His mouth dropped wide open, he didn’t know what to say.

“R-Riku, what...?”

“I came because I was worried. You haven’t been returning my calls or texts for a while. What’s going on? Are you okay?”

Sora shook himself out of his shock and then smiled, “Yeah I’ve been alright! There’s no need to worry!”

Riku rose an eyebrow in suspicion, “Really? You sure?”

“Yeah! So if you can please excuse me, I’m a little busy-“

“For what?”

Sora was growing a bit annoyed, “It’s none of your business”

“Look I’m sorry Sora but I just want to know why-“

A deep voice that Sora knew well interrupted, “What’s going on here?”

Sora sighed in relief, “Vanitas!”

Riku was a bit stunned seeing the dark haired spiked boy behind him. He was glaring holes into him.

“Why are you here?”

“To see Sora”

“For what?”

“Because he’s my best friend. What is that a crime?”

“The only crime here is that you are clearly invading his space when he didn’t even invite you”

“And what he invited you?”

“Well yes actually, it’s our date tonight”

“Wait date?!”

Riku looked to Sora, whose head is looking down in embarrassment, shocked. Then back to Vanitas, still glaring at him, “You two are, dating?”

“Yes, is there a problem?”

“Sora, why didn’t you tell me?”

“He doesn’t need to”

“Let him explain!”

“Stop it! Both of you!”

Both boys look at Sora startled, “Do you want to know why Riku? I’ll tell you why! It’s because at least I know he loves me unlike you do!”

Riku was confused, “Wait what?”

“I saw you! You kissed Roxas!”

Riku’s eyes widened in realization, “No Sora, that was a misunderstanding”

“Really? I’m supposed to guess that? After seeing that?!”

Sora started crying, “I finally realized that I loved you. And you go kissing someone else. So what did you think what I was going to think?”

“I-Sora look I’m telling you it was a misunderstanding-“

“Please, just leave Riku”

“But-“

Vanitas stepped in front of Riku, “I believe he told you to leave”

Riku looked conflicted then sighed. He turned around and left. 

Vanitas walked in and closed the door and hugged Sora as he cried into his shoulder.

They just held each for a while.

——————————————————-  
“So wait, you’re telling me, that Roxas and you kissing, was a misunderstanding?”

Riku was talking to Kairi about what happened last night. He should have known that Kairi knew all about it. Since Sora and her talk almost all the time.

He sighed, “Yes it was”

“Explain”

“Well, Roxas wanted to talk to me privately. I wanted to know why so we went to the play island. He told me that he wanted to try something, then he grabbed me and kissed me”

“Woah what?!”

“I was shocked then I pushed him back and asked why he did that. He told me that he thought he liked me, but after he kissed me, that apparently went out the window”

“Why would he like you?”

“That’s what I wanted to know. He said it must’ve had to do with Sora. Then he turned around and left. I was still really confused on what just happened. But I never knew that Sora saw though...”

Kairi sighed and placed a hand on her forehead. It looked like she was getting a migraine, “So let me get this straight, Roxas wanted to test out if he had feelings for you, so he kissed you and then said that he doesn’t and left?”

“Yes”

“And now since Sora saw it, he thought you two were dating. Which wasn’t the case”

“Of course not! I could never date anyone else!”

“I see that now. But now he’s dating Vanitas. And currently they are doing very well”

Riku sighed, “Yeah, it seems like it”

“So, now what? What are you going to do about this?”

“I-I don’t know. Once things calmed down, I can tell him the truth but” he sighs

“It’s too late for me”

“Why do you think that?”

“He’s dating Vanitas and he seems happy. I can’t come in between that. I guess, he and I were never meant to be...”

“Riku...”

“It’s alright though, I should have known”

“But...”

Riku gave her a sad smile, “It’s alright Kairi, really. But thanks for listening I appreciate it”

“Of course! I’m your best friend Riku. Talk to me whenever you need to ok?”

He thanks Kairi again and then hangs up. 

He screwed up. Because of a misunderstanding. 

He should be angry at Roxas for doing that, but how could he have known Sora was going to be there. But now, it’s definitely over for him. He lost his chance. He blew it. He started crying. Tears shed, without anyone knowing. Like it has been for a long time. Alone.

———————————————————

Kairi called Sora to talk to Riku. 

Apparently he called her, and explained that Riku was telling the truth and just listen to him. Sora was unsure, but he trusted Kairi. 

So he texted Riku to come over after a few days of the call from Kairi. He was nervous, but he’s sure that things should turn out fine.

When Riku came, they sat together on the sofa. They were silent for a few minutes. It was getting awkward. 

But then Sora decided to speak first, “So, Kairi called me”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, she told me that you were telling the truth. So she wanted us to talk”

“I see...”

Sora sighed, “Please Riku, explain to me exactly what happened that day”

Riku took a shaky deep breath and told him what he told Kairi.

Once he was done, Sora was silent. While he was processing all of this.

“So Roxas, just wanted to make sure he did or didn’t have feelings for you?”

Riku nodded, “Yes, and then he said he didn’t and just left. I promise, we never spoke since then”

“I see...”

“I’m, so sorry Sora. I had no idea you were there. And if I did, I would have explained right away. But because I didn’t, I was too late”

“Too late?”

Riku took Sora’s hands into his, “I love you Sora. I have for a very long time. I could never love anyone else”

Sora was shocked. He looked into Riku’s eyes, they were telling the truth.

“But, even so, it’s too late for me. You already have someone else in your life. That makes you a lot happier than me. So”

He sadly smiled, “I wish you luck. And I hope we can stay friends”

He lets go of Sora’s hands. He stood up to leave but, “Riku Wait!”

Sora stood up and quickly took Riku’s hand, “Wait, Riku I...”

Sora pulled him close and kissed him. Riku’s eyes widened in shock. Sora pulled back, “I love you too”

Riku smiled but, “I’m glad but, what about Vanitas? I can’t come in between that”

“I’ll, talk to him about it”

“Ok, take your time Sora”

He squeezed Sora’s hand and then let it go to leave. Sora sighed. Then sat down and put his hands to his face and groaned. What is he going to do?

———————————————————

Sora has been really conflicted for a few days. He likes Vanitas, but he likes Riku as well. They both have their differences, but have similarities as well. 

He groaned and stuffed a pillow to his face. What to do? Then he got a phone call. He looked and saw it was Kairi. He picked up.

“Hey Kairi...”

“Wow you look terrible”

“Thanks for the complement”

She giggled, “So what happened now?”

He told her that he followed her advice and talked to Riku. And the fact Riku confessed and Sora did too. But now he’s conflicted.

“Hmmm this is tough”

“Exactly! What should I do?”

“I don’t know. On one hand, you have the guy you dated for a few months but clearly loves you and the other, your childhood friend that loved you your whole life”

“And both of them I deeply care for. I don’t know who I can choose”

“Well, have you considered both?”

Sora looked confused, “Both? What do you mean?”

“I mean dating them both silly”

“You mean, like a three way relationship?”

“Yeah! Exactly like that”

“But, is that even possible?”

“I’ve heard stories, so it’s possible”

Sora sighed, “I don’t know. That would require them both to get along with each other. And clearly from the other day, they didn’t”

“Well it was just a bad time. I’m sure if the three of you talk, you guys can figure it out”

“I’ll think about it”

He said goodbye to Kairi and hanged up. 

A three way relationship, huh?  
———————————————————  
Sora texted both Vanitas and Riku to come over and talk. Once they both arrived, he was a bit nervous. 

He doesn’t know how they would react. Vanitas spoke up first, “is everything alright Sora?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, just, a bit nervous”

“Of what?”

Sora took a deep breath, “I’ve been thinking. I like you Vanitas. You’ve taken very good care of me. But I also like you Riku. You’re very dear to me. And have protected me so many times”

Both Vanitas and Riku looked at him patiently as he was talking.

“So, I knew, that it was impossible to pick between you two”

Riku was confused, “What do you mean?”

“I mean that” he took Vanitas right hand and Riku’s left hand in the other, “I want to date both of you”

Both boys were shocked. They looked at each other then back to Sora, “Are you sure?”

Sora nodded, “Yes. I just can’t bare to lose either of you. You’re both important to me”

Vanitas smiled, “I see. Well I don’t mind, do you?”

He looked at Riku smirking at the question. 

Riku’s eyes widened at the Sora look a-like. “If, Sora wants to try it, then I don’t mind”

“Then it’s decided then”

Sora was relieved, “Really?”

They both nodded and Sora laughed and hugged them both. It felt nice.

———————————————————

After a few weeks, things have been going well. It took some time for Vanitas and Riku to get a long. But Sora was happy when they did. When he told Kairi, she was happy that her suggestion worked. 

Sometimes he would secretly see Vanitas and Riku cuddle a few times together. It was really cute. Soon enough, all three of them started to live together in Sora’s home.

They would go on dates either on other worlds or at home. Currently they were at home watching a movie on the couch. Riku was in the middle while Sora and Vanitas were on either side of him huddled close together. They slept like this too in bed. It was really nice. 

He smiled at both Riku and Vanitas. He’s glad that he made this decision. Not only was he happy but so were Riku and Vanitas.

Now everything was peaceful and calm, with the two people he loves. Two is better than one right?


End file.
